The present invention relates to lawn sprinklers and, more particularly, to an improved structure of swivel lawn sprinkler, which oscillates the wings of two figured ornaments when the spray tube is rotated to sprinkle water on the lawn.
In parks, gardens, square plazas, or the like, lawn sprinklers may be provided to sprinkle water on flowers, lawns, trees, and etc. Regular lawn sprinklers are commonly comprised of a fixed spray tube having a plurality of jet nozzles for output of water. These conventional lawn sprinklers do not attract people's attention when sprinkling water on plants because they are immovable.